


Idiots

by agent_astronaut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_astronaut/pseuds/agent_astronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo was an idiot, and Daichi knew that. He’d always known that. True, he was an unfairly attractive idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. So Daichi had made a vow a long time ago to never fall into that smug asshole’s charms, no matter how frustratingly tempting it all was. And Daichi was a man of his word, and he was determined to go on like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestralrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestralrain/gifts).



> [Garsils](http://garsils.tumblr.com/) got me into this trash ship so this is all her fault.

Kuroo was an idiot, and Daichi knew that. He’d always known that. True, he was an unfairly attractive idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. So Daichi had made a vow a long time ago to never fall into that smug asshole’s charms, no matter how frustratingly tempting it all was. And Daichi was a man of his word, and he was determined to go on like that.

But that evening, as he was being pinned to the wall and kissed breathless by a one-too eager Kuroo, the first logical thought that went through his head was “when the hell had it all gone wrong?”

The day had started fairly well, to be honest. The joint practice with Nekoma was stressing as always, but to be fair, Kuroo had been less annoying than usual. Looking back, that should have been the first sign that something was up with the captain. But it wasn’t Daichi’s job to pick out the other captain’s mood changes, and besides, he had other things to take care of. He couldn’t let Hinata spend the entire practice talking excitedly with an awkward Kenma, and if he didn’t take care of Tsukki and Kageyama, he was pretty sure they’d end up killing each other. He still noticed Kuroo’s furtive glances at him, which never failed to make his heart skip a beat, and he still blushed like a middle schooler every time they locked eyes, but that always happened. Daichi was sure that nothing really weird was going on.

Time wouldn’t fail to prove him wrong, of course.

The practice ended and everyone said their goodbyes, and Daichi couldn’t help but smile at their performances. They were getting much better, he noticed, and he felt proud of his team. There was a noticeable excitement in the air, and Daichi knew everyone was looking forward to the following day’s match, with half hope, half fear, and complete determination to do the best they could. Daichi turned to face Kuroo with a smile

“Good practice” he said, holding out his hand.

Kuroo shook it. “Yeah, it was. Karasuno’s getting better.” He smirked at him. “But we’re still gonna beat you tomorrow” 

“You wish” Daichi rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t shake off his smile. He moved his arm to break the handshake, but Kuroo squeezed his hand and drew him closer.

“Can I talk to you about something?” he whispered. Then, Kuroo glared at something behind them, and added “In private”

Daichi turned around, his heartbeat drumming in his ears, and saw Suga and Asahi at the door, probably waiting for him. He waved at them and signaled them to go without him, and they seemed to get the message because they waved back and left. The door closed behind them with a loud clank, and Daichi swallowed. Now they were alone.

“So” Daichi said, turning to look back at Kuroo. “What did you have to tell me that was so important we had to evacuate the gym first?”

Kuroo shrugged casually. “It’s not that it’s important” he explained. “Just. You know. Captain stuff”

“Captain stuff” Daichi repeated, raising an eyebrow. Kuroo wasn’t sounding all that convincing, but he just shrugged again.

“Yeah. Like. Have you noticed how Kenma and Shouyou seem to be really friendly?” he asked.

“Yeah, I mean, they’re friends. So it’d be normal if they acted friendly, wouldn’t it, captain genious?”

“That’s not what I mean.” Kuroo groaned. “I mean that they’re acting a little bit too friendly.”

Daichi blinked. He didn’t know where this was going.

“For fuck’s sake, I’m asking you if there’s something between them”

“Wait” Daichi said. “You mean, if they’re dating? Hinata and Kenma?” Kuroo nodded, and Daichi shrugged. “What would I know? Isn’t Kenma your best friend?”

Kuroo pursed his lips. “Well yeah, but-“

“Then shouldn’t you be asking him?”

“Maybe, but-“

“And besides” Daichi added, crossing his arms. “This doesn’t seem like captain business to me”

“It’s our business as captains to be aware of the inner relationships between our members” Kuroo recited, and Daichi was almost sure that he’d memorized that line before.

“It’s really not” he replied, his mouth curving into a smile. God, what a dork.

“It is!” Kuroo insisted. “Like you and Suga, for example”

“It’s n- Wait.” Daichi stopped. “Me and who?”

“You and Suga” Kuroo repeated, a blush starting to creep up his cheeks. “Everybody knows about you two”

It took a while for Daichi to process those words, but once he did, he didn’t even try to contain himself: he just bent over and burst into laughter.

“What- Why are you laughing” Kuroo asked, but Daichi couldn’t stop, his stomach had started aching and he had to put his hands on his stomach to try to stop the pain. 

“Stop it!” Kuroo begged, and Dachi made the effort to obey. He wiped the tears that had had started forming in his eyes, looked at Kuroo, and he was taken aback by the deep blush that had settled in the captain’s cheeks. He’d never seen Kuroo blush before, and he had to use all of his willpower to try and calm his heartbeat while looking at him.

“Me and Suga are friends.” Daichi explained. “We’ve always been. So the simple idea that we might be…” Daichi snorted. “Involved in a romantic relationship is absolutely hilarious.”

Kuroo shoved his hands in his pockets in an attempt to look chill, but the crimson in his face completely gave him away.

“I thought you…” he muttered, and the corners of Daichi’s mouth quirked up.

“You thought wrong” Daichi shrugged.

“Then who…” Kuroo started, his eyes on Daichi again. He chew on his bottom lip, making Daichi’s eyes turn to his mouth. “Who do you like if it’s not Suga?” he finally asked.

Daichi smiled, and before he could even think about it he was walking towards Kuroo, until they were so close he had to look up to meet his eyes.

“Maybe this will make it more clear?” he asked, his eyes fixed on Kuroo’s. He smiled while studying his face, and before he had time for second thoughts, closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together in a short, tender kiss that was somehow able to make fireworks explode all over his body. He broke the kiss soon after, and when he opened his eyes he wished he could be able to engrave Kuroo’s image in his head forever – wide eyes and burning cheeks, not like Daichi’s cheeks weren’t burning, his whole body was on fire, but he never wanted to escape that burning sensation.

Awareness of what he had just done hit him like a ton of bricks and his eyes went round. He stepped back quickly. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what-“ he muttered, but he couldn’t finish his sentence because Kuroo quickly darted forward, grabbed his shoulder, pinned him against the wall and pressed their lips together again, this time more ardent, more insistent, in a kiss that held all the desire that had accumulated through months of furtive looks and frustrating emotions. Kuroo chewed at Daichi’s bottom lip, making him moan and forget all thoughts of regret to throw his arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, passion filling his body. Kuroo’s arms wrapped around his waist, and Daichi drew closer, which earned him an approving froan from Kuroo, making Daichi get a warm feeling at the bottom of his stomach. As Kuroo’s hands slid down to grip his ass, Daichi’s eyes widened, and he slapped his hand while shooting a menacing glare. Kuroo simply smirked.

“What can I say?” he shrugged. “You do have a nice ass”

Daichi’s brows snapped together. “You’re an ass” he snapped, and stepped away from him to grab his bag.

“But you still like me” he sang. Daichi huffed, and turned to leave the gym.

“I’m taking you out tomorrow night, you hear me, Sawamura?” Kuroo called when he was already outside. Daichi’s mouth curved into a smile, and he was glad that he was giving his back to Kuroo, who continued shouting. “Fancy restaurant. Whoever loses pays”

Daichi turned and pointed at him while he walked “Then you better start preparing your wallet, because I’m not gonna order cheap!” he yelled

Kuroo’s laughter stayed in his mind all through the night.

Nekoma ended up winning the match after all, though Karasuno was close behind. Daichi found out that he didn’t mind paying for dinner, and the posterior activities made all the expenses worth it anyway.

Long ago, Daichi had made a vow never to fall into that Kuroo’s charms as long as he lived.

He'd never been as happy to break a promise

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [agent-astronaut](http://agent-astronaut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
